The present invention relates to a machine for dosing powdered pharmaceuticals. Mainly two types of machines for dosing powdered pharmaceuticals are known to be available; the first type is called a "rotary machine" and the second an "alternating machine". The rotary machine presents noticeable advantages compared with the alternating machine such as, for instance, a higher precision of the amount to be dosed and a higher hourly production. But it has the drawback of not being fit for dosing on the sheets of the blister packing system. On the other hand, though being less convenient than the rotary machine, the alternating machine can perform the dosage within any seat whether defined by a blister of the blister sheet, by a bottle or by a gelatin capsule. Current alternating machines mainly comprise two plates provided with a plurality of measurers and carried by a respective arm radially extending from a rotating shaft and axially translatable. Naturally the plates carrying the measurers diametrically oppose each other. The operation of the alternating machine provides the translation of the rotating shaft downwards so that while the measurers of a first plate go and take the powder out of the container the measurers of the second plate go and dose the powder, for instance on the blister sheet. Then the shaft goes up again and rotates by 180.degree. so as to allow, with its successive lowering, a new powder sampling and a new dosage. The aforedescribed alternating machines present some drawbacks.
Particularly, the rotation of the shaft produces vibrations which are transmitted to the measurers and part of the powder can drop therefrom. Therefore, in these machines, we notice an insufficient precision of the amount of product to be dosed. Besides, said dosage precision also depends on the perfect levelling to be defined between the two plates carrying the measurers. It is apparent that a perfect levelling requires that the machine should be provided with high-precision mechanical components and, consequently, high production costs of said machine. Finally, it should be underlined that, considering that said machines operate at a sustained rate, the wear of some of said components produces a progressively small shift between the levels of the two plates.